


Just Breathe

by Synnerxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Muggle Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Of The Day Prompt: Darth Breather: Adj. a person who breathes so loud, and sounds like Darth Vader while breathing, especially in quiet places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

“So, how do you think that test went?” Hermione asked as her, Ron, and Harry stepped out of their Transfiguration classroom.

“Bloody horrible.” Ron mumbled, glaring at the ground moodily.

“I couldn't concentrate.” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“Why not?” Hermione asked, neatly side-stepping an ink pellet that Peeves tried to drop on her.

“Because Neville was being a Darth breather.” Harry said with a frown.

“Ah, he's still got his cold then?” Hermione said.

“Apparently.” Harry sighed.

“Neville was being a what?” Ron looked at them, alarmed.

“Sorry, Muggle movie reference.” Harry said, glancing apologetically at his best friend.

“Muggles make up the weirdest things, don't they?” Ron said, looking mystified. 

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other and headed out the Great Hall for a long over due visit with Hagrid, Ron still mumbling about Muggles and Darth breathers.


End file.
